Omega V: Redemption
Omega V: Redemption is a direct sequel to Omega IV: Oblivion. =Plot= Intro One year ago a great event unfolded, a group of travelers led by a forsaken Congressional Knight defied the Demon God Belial and escaped Oblivion. During their journey they dealt with several obstacles from the Lord Ryuma, to themselves. After consuming himself with the Deadly Sin Wrath the forsaken Congressional Knight defeated Belial and transformed back into his human form. The knight immediately used the celestial weapon, the Xuminal Sword and attempted to destroy the cursed Vixedin Sword, astonishingly the swords combined forming an Embrace of Souls. Belial with her last few breathes told the knight that she was nothing but a puppet, she told him about how she too was consumed by Sin, only she chose to be consumed as did the other Great Demon Gods as it was the only way they could physically enter the realm of the living in order to defeat the Time Devourer, they managed to separate the Devourer into three pieces, Mind, Body and Soul, before finally falling victim to their Seven Deadly Sins, and becoming a deadly threat to the realm of the living just like the Devourer once was. Before finally dying Belial gave the knight a key, a key that will unleash the Body of the Time Devourer which the Seven Great Demon Gods sealed away long ago. The Scions of Light and Darkness appeared once again and ambushed the fatigued knight, they made easy work of him and revealed their identities, they were the knight’s deceased children. Hours later, the Scions are seen on a boat on the planet Earth, the Scion of Darkness proceeded to throw a coffin into the Ocean, in the coffin layed the knight. Meanwhile back on the planet Filgaia, an age old prophecy of how two brothers would bring upon the destruction of the world occurs, as the battle between the Brothers of Destruction reaches its climax. Since then a year has passed, a new "Filgaia" has emerged, apparently a technologically advanced organization on the original Filgaia evacuated the planet with millions of civilians and teraformed a nearby planet. While the surviving party members are now all on the futuristic space-station called Quartz. Now the story of this Role Play begins, a S.A.T.A.N Tournament final is taking place, S.A.T.A.N Tournament Champion Bloodshock battles the mysterious man named "Leviticus". Chapters See Omega V: Redemption Chapters (Out of date) =Sign Up= Elements *''See Omega V Elements'' Job Classes Classes And Stats Basic *''See Omega V Basic Job Classes'' Advanced *''See Omega V Advanced Job Classes'' Supreme *''See Omega V Supreme Job Classes'' Evolution *''See Omega V Job Class Evolution'' Espers *''See Omega V Esper Descriptions'' *''See Omega V Esper Stats'' Guardian Forces *''See Guardian Forces'' Mobile Suits *''See Mobile Suits'' Mutations *''See Omega V Mutation Descriptions'' *''See Omega V Mutation Stats'' *''See Omega V Mutation Abilities'' **''See Omega V Species and Mutation Abilities Descriptions'' Species *''See Omega V Species Descriptions'' *''See Omega V Species Stats'' *''See Omega V Species Abilities'' **''See Omega V Species and Mutation Abilities Descriptions'' Special Skills *''See Omega V Special Skills'' Weapons *''Omega V Weapon Types'' =Controversy= Zoro/Missy: Zoophilia To prove his true love towards her, Zoro had sexual relations with his own chocobo, Missy. Jesus The already controversal member, Jesus joined Omega V, much to the dismay of some members. It was later revealed by OmegaX that the Jesus account was being used by several Nexxus Members including himself, although he did specifically state that he did not create the account and did not join Omega V with the account. The Departures of sin01 and LucreciaChuChu The departures of sin01 and LucreciaChuChu greatly effected Omega V effectively killing off all of its momentum, the reason behind their departures from the RP and from the Nexxus are officially unknown although its widely believed that a fallout behind the scenes led to their departures, when questioned, RP creator OmegaX refused to comment, although he did ackowledge their departures as well as DemonSlayer going AWOL greatly effected his already "limited" character as they were the three characters his character had interacted with most. Recently sin01 confirmed her return to the Nexxus, and re-praised her role as Lilith as well as a role of a new character, Maria Traydor. As for LucreciaChuChu, according to RP creator OmegaX, they are on good terms and that she is simply to busy with other stuff to return. Shoots on Other Role-Plays Similiarly to incidents in Omega IV: Oblivion where several RPers began to shoot on World of Spira, going as far as to call it World of Shit, in Omega V RPers began to shoot on Randomness 2.0 by breaking the 4th Wall and making very apparent criticisms such as Randomness 2.0's lack of plot depth, lack of direction, the controversal introduction and the constant references to characters from the original Randomness who wanted nothing to do with the RP. http://forums.thenexxus.org/index.php?showtopic=6033&st=7950 =Trivia= *The original plan for Omega V, which was made during Omega III: Dark Resurrection was for Omega V to be called Omega V: Journey to Dragovia where the surivivors from Omega IV would have escaped from Oblivion and found themselves in a realm between Filgaia and Dragovia and to escape Belial who would have still been alive the party would have gone to Dragovia. *S.A.T.A.N makes its return, it hasn't appeared since Omega I *Omega V starts with the end of a tournament as homage to Omega I-III. *Quartz's location, which is next to the planet Auldrant was done for future reference as Omega VI is expected to take place entirely on the planet Auldrant. *Ozuma is expected to play a similiar role as Leviticus in Omega VI. *Leviticus has made several references to other characters, including Yusuke Nebular, Hauser Blackwell, Belial, Xorn, Fox, Exile, Phalanx,Murmax, Damien Beowulf Atma and Exodus. *Porto pwns. Again. Category:Omega RP